


A Lover Not A Fighter

by SoranoGabriel24



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoranoGabriel24/pseuds/SoranoGabriel24
Summary: She was definitely a lover, not a fighter. At least before she met him. GaLe One-shot Modern AU. Fairy Tail.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Lover Not A Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @luna-chan00 @primaverafrog and @biorckstudios18 and a memorable chat! Special mention: Kuro-san and Kimchi!

At 4'10" most found Levy McGarden, a petite bluenette, cute and tiny and basically harmless.

Most would be right.

Levy was a lover, not a fighter. Even her admirers and companions, Jet and Droy weren't convinced their crush was safe going almost anywhere, and took it as their personal mission to guard the tiny faerie from danger. (If they ever stopped fighting, that is.) 

She was a booksexual through and through however, so half the time there was no need for protecting of any sort because she had her nose buried in some book or another. (If only her friends took a hint and fought OUTSIDE THE LIBRARY. Porlyusica gave her enough nasty looks without them in the picture anyways. And why would anyone want to talk in the vicinity of BOOKS?!)

And there was no need for dating of any sort was there? As long as Augustus Waters, Rhysand and her other book boyfriends existed, her thirst for romance was quenched and that well was closed. Phew.

But then came Lucy Heartfilia, her best friend and fellow lover of intellectual pursuit. Lu-chan was currently writing her own book and story, which led to the current dilemma Levy was in. Because Lu-chan's story was based on her very own fairy tale with Natsu.

Now don't take her the wrong way, she was soo happy for her best friend! (Well, maybe not that much considering she lost a bet of 500 jewels to Cana over when NaLu (her OTP!!) would finally sail...) But when the two soulmates finally realised their feelings for each other and began dating, it opened up the box of What if's that Levy had kept locked up and she found herself craving one of her own. Badly.....

Her friends told her to try dating Jet or Droy, but she'd basically grown up with them and they were more of brothers to her than anything. 

It was with these thoughts that she boarded the train to Magnolia with Lu-chan. Their favourite fantasy writer had a book launch and Levy had won two passes at a random raffle she'd entered (Porlyusica mentioned it to her, albeit begrudgingly. Levy had squealed and hugged her so tight she'd whacked the bluenette with a dictionary. Owie! But so worth it.)

Even the rain didn't seem to dampen their mood as they stepped out the station with identical Cheshire grins on their faces.

"LU-CHAN THAT WAS SOO AMAZING!! LOOK AT THESE T-SHIRTS WE GOT!!" Levy squealed.

"I KNOW!!!" Lucy did a little happy dance that made them burst into giggles. "I feel so bad that we didn't get a sword for Erza too, you know."

"Oh we'll get her strawberry cake or something. That'll cheer her up!" Levy snapped her fingers. 

Lucy grinned. "Natsu said there's a bakery right around here that sells the best cupcakes. I bet a couple 50 of those and a strawberry cake would win over our Titania!" 

"Ah Lu-chan, I can't walk another minute. Tiny legs, remember?" Levy sighed, "I'll wait over here, take my umbrella! Be safe and text me okay?"

The blonde gave her a thumbs-up in response as she headed North. 

Levy scanned her surroundings and finding her destination, a warm seat at just the right distance for maximum cool wind effect and minimum rain, she deposited her bags (Did they really buy so much merch? It felt like it was so little!) and perched herself on it. Now if only she had a cup of tea-

A rustle from behind had her tilting her head and just in time as she stopped herself from gasping. 

There approaching her was the tallest man she'd ever seen. 

Like seriously, he was gargantuan! His hair was rough looking and reached up to his shoulders. The man was decked in black and his piercings, Good Lord. He looked like a mafia lord out of a Wattpad fanfic!

(And no, Levy was no fool. She wasn't gonna be kidnapped or mugged today, oh no. No amount of sweet loving later would convince her. Nu-uh. She had a working brain, aye sir!)

The giant (okay, that may be a bit ride but what else would she call him? Rust bucket? By the way, how did he keep those piercings from rusting? Did he change them everyday? What did he look like without them?) sat silently next to her. Levy sent a silent prayer to the anime gods and texted Lu-chan asking her to hurry up. Nervously fidgeting, she put her hand on her purse just in case.

A text from Lu-chan. "Levy-chan, why don't you meet me at platform 135 and we go from there? These cupcakes are no joke! I shouldn't have skipped Arm day!" Uh oh. But it was still raining and these were a lot of bags. 

She took in a deep breath and stood up determined. But right as she went to pick a bag from the seat, her peripheral vision caught the stranger's hand reach out.

In a span of 3 seconds, she took out the dagger she'd bought at the book launch and pointed it at him. "NOT TODAY, SUCKER!"

Ah, now you may ask, What was the big "I'm a lover, not a fighter" bullshit you just fed us a second earlier? And to that she'd say, she hadn't a clue why she did it. She was well trained in the art of Blades (Erza was a very passionate knife-thrower and a believer of womanly self defense.Enough said.) But whip out a dagger? She didn't mean to!!

The stranger blinked at her and raised his arms in surrender. "Whoa there little Scorpion, I was just trying to help ya with those bags there. Because it's raining and all."

She squinted at him suspiciously, "How do I know that?"

"Because I told you, gihee! " He toothily grinned. Oh dear, was that the grin her book boyfriends gave the protaganists? She could totally see the appeal. She was supposed to be immune, damn it! 

"I guess you can? Though I don't reckon you'd want to now considering I held you at knifepoint."

"I like a feisty shrimp. We have to work on your stance however. Someone could just go whoop and carry you on their shoulder like a sack of potatoes." He cheekily commented. She nervously laughed.

Grabbing a bunch of her bags (Looks like he didn't skip on Arm day. Oh vey....) he marched obediently by her side till they reached Lucy who had to blink several times before she realised she wasn't dreaming.

"Thank you-", she paused, waiting for his name.

"You can call me Gajeel. You can also call me." He grabbed a piece of paper seemingly out of nowhere. Before she could register what was happening, he used her head as a bench and jotted down his digits. She squeaked (Since!! When!! Did!! She!! Squeak!!) in protest earning a throaty chuckle from him and a confused sound from Lucy (Me too, Lu-chan, me too...) He handed his number to her.

"Don't get lost in the big city, little shrimp! Take care of her for me, Bunny girl!" Gajeel laughed as he went the other way. 

Lucy finally turned toward her bluenette friend. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea, Lu-chan!" She was confused and kind of miffed at the teasing and confidence this random stranger had. Who did he think he was?

And yet that night, when she texted him Goodnight after a longgggg conversation, (She even forgot about the three fanfics she'd planned to binge on that night! Who would've thought?) she found herself sighing.

Yup, she was definitely a lover, not a fighter.


End file.
